The Inner Gaara
by SeventhSenses
Summary: What did Gaara really mean by that? Sasuke will never know... Crack.


AN: Alright, this is what happens when I get bored and watch 4 episodes of Naruto in a row from youtube. Some type of random crack fanfic that makes very little sense. So to anyone who will actually read this... thanks I guess! And review, I'm perfectly fine (on this one occasion) to end up with reviews telling me I've lost my mind or am on crack or should get a life or something like that. It's much deserved.

Warning: Mild episode 75/76 spoilers. Shouldn't be a problem for most people though, seeing as those are the episodes they're showing on t.v. in english. Don't worry though, the only part of this that actually happens was Sasuke being tired and Gaara yelling "Come out, come out, Sasuke Uchiha!" over and over again.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did there wouldn't be 2 people with inner demons, that's just way too many.

------------

"Come out, come out, Sasuke Uchiha!" Gaara cried out.

To Sasuke, it was a threat. Gaara needed him to get out of hiding so that he could finish him. His chakra was getting low, although that was no great surprise seeing as he had already used the Chidori once and his Sharingan was being activated.

Unknown to Sasuke, what Gaara said wasn't a threat. It was the only burst of energy Gaara could get through as himself without the monster within taking over. Not only did it take control of his body, but it took control of his thoughts. Most of the time the real Gaara, not the demon, was locked away in a small part of his brain. It was times like this, when the real Gaara felt strongly about something that he could break through, say something for the smallest amount of time.

No one but Gaara understood it, as no one could, without the real Gaara, the scared child, to tell them. As a child Gaara had better control over the demon, his spirit great and the demons weak. As Gaara grew, although his resolve to keep the demon inside grew stronger, the demons desire to break through was stronger as well. Although Temari and Kankuro knew that there were 2 sides to Gaara, what they assumed was the true Gaara as well as the demon side. They had no way of knowing that the human Gaara was the true Gaara's fight against the demon, making him slightly safer to be around.

Gaara's inner self had grown well, and although identical to whom everyone knew him as they were far different. The outward Gaara was evil, with a desire to kill that would never be fulfilled and a cruel attitude that made everyone around him afraid. Gaara's inner self was much more peaceful, if he had been born a normal child he might have been more like Kankuro, though his mind was strong Kankuro lacked the actual strength and chakra that many thought of as the true building blocks of a ninja. The inner Gaara had something that not many people from his village had, which was a sense of loyalty and regret. Every time his body murdered he shuddered in disgust. Every time he felt the demon absorb another soul he cringed, wishing he could apologize to everyone his body hurt.

The inner Gaara had been able to emerge enough to speak, although the words were not exactly how he wished they would form. If Gaara had true control, he would've told Sasuke how he felt. Unknown to the world, even the ever prying demon, Gaara had feelings for Sasuke. It was that love that allowed him to speak in Sasuke's presence. The words were twisted in his throat as the demon fought back, and instead of the "Please come out, my love" that the inner Gaara had wanted to say it turned into a cruel taunt. He was sure Sasuke would be getting furious, who wouldn't be?

Even if he could break free of the demon, tell Sasuke the truth he'd never believe him. There were so many things the demon had forced through his throat, about hate and the desire to kill him that Sasuke would just laugh. The small voice of reason in his head reminded him, "You never know, he might believe you." The inner Gaara laughed, although it was not a laugh of happiness or hope, but it was sarcastic and humorless, almost lifeless.

'What would even happen if Sasuke did believe him?' Gaara wondered, 'It's not like it would change anything.'

As it was, Gaara and Sasuke were from rival villages. Had it not been the village of sand, where Gaara was from that had just attacked Sasuke's home? Even if by some miracle Sasuke believed him, wouldn't he still have to be killed or shoved in jail?

If things were different, Gaara might have held up hope. If it were a different time, perhaps when the two villages were at peace… The inner Gaara just shook his head once more. If the villages were at peace, and by some miracle Gaara did tell Sasuke how he felt, how his feelings toward him had grown to something along the lines of love, Sasuke would probably laugh. He could have almost anyone in the village who he wanted to, and he was probably not even gay. He laughed to himself once more, this time almost enjoying it, realizing that telling him to come out might have another hidden meaning, in this case telling Sasuke to admit he was gay.

There was still a tiny shred of hope, that Sasuke could return his feelings. Though the chances of that were even slimmer than the chances that he could break free of the demon long enough to talk to him, especially seeing as Sasuke was an avenger. Gaara's body had even pointed it out, how "he" and Sasuke were alike with the fact that they both wanted strength, and had a strong "purpose" in life.

But if things were different, and Sasuke could by some miracle return his affection…. It would be pure euphoria, and Gaara knew it. As it was the feelings were going to remain locked in his thoughts, just like he was, in a small part of Gaara's brain.

-----------

AN: Told you it was a crazy crack fic, kind of weird, kind of cute with just a hint of originality. Seriously, you probably won't find anything else like this out there, though that may not be a bad thing...


End file.
